


First Kiss

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M, First Kiss, USS Caryl, USS Caryl's 1st 'Word Prompt' Fanfiction/Fanart Challenge, kiss, word prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to USS Caryl's Word Prompt Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the USS Caryl’s 1st ‘Word Prompt’ Fanfiction/Fanart Challenge. I’ve been wanting to do a short fic based on this tumblr post http://oohhshiny.tumblr.com/post/69137490238/hi-my-lovely-carylers-3-so-this-was-a-request for quite some time now and I finally have an excuse. The word I chose is ‘kiss,’ so here it is.

She sucked in a breath, leaning her head against the wall next to her cell. 

“Hay,” a gruff voice said.

She opened her eyes, forced a small smile. “Hey, pookie.” 

He blinked at the nickname, but didn’t acknowledge it. “You okay?” 

She nodded. “I just needed a moment.” 

“Rough day,” He commented, his blue eyes trained solemnly on hers.

“Lord knows it,” she agreed. 

He gestured to her cell. “Best get some rest ‘fore the run tomorrow.” 

“You too,” she said softly. 

He grunted, looking down at his feet. “Just wanted ta look in on ya.” 

“Okay.” 

He nodded. “Okay… g’night,” He said in a low voice as he turned to go. 

“Wait,” she called. 

He turned back, setting his crossbow on the floor. “What’s a matter?” 

“N-nothing,” she whispered. “I just…” 

His eyes were worried as he raised his hands to her face and tilted her head back to look at him. He searched her expression as if he wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but still scared of what he might find. 

Her breath hitched slightly at the contact, her eyes dropping to his lips. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath, warm on her cheek and her heart began to race. 

He swallowed hard, knowing he wasn’t ready to make this decision yet and acutely aware that if he didn’t do something soon, she would make it for him. 

Her skin was so soft in his hands, her eyes wide and nervous and her breath steadily caressing his jaw. He slid his hands further up her face, fingertips brushing the edges of her hair and thumbs stroking her cheekbones. 

Her expectation was plain on her face, with her gaze set steady on his mouth and he didn’t even realize that he’d been staring back at hers until his stomach fluttered when she wet her lips slightly in anticipation. 

It didn’t occur to him that he could just back away and it took surprisingly less than he’d imagined to just let himself lean forward, gently pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes for a second before tilting his head down. 

She closed her eyes when his lips touch hers, letting out a startled “Oh,” before she kissed him back. 

Her lips were soft against his and they parted slowly as he continued to kiss her, allowing him to gently ease his tongue into her mouth. 

She slid her tongue carefully over his, setting her hands on his elbows and pulling him closer against her, letting out a soft “mmmm” as they kissed. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only aware of her lips and tongue moving against his and her steady fingers, gently stroking his bare shoulders. 

“Hmmm,” he grunted softly when they had to come up for air. 

“Wow,” she whispered, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“Been wantin’ ta do that for awhile now,” He admitted quietly. 

“Me too,” she agreed, smiling softly. 

“Well, g’night then,” he said with a nod as he felt his own cheeks starting to burn. 

“Goodnight, pookie,” she said gently, letting her hand linger on his arm as he turned back to his own cell. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

She raised a hand to her lips as she watched him retreat the few steps down the hall, unable to keep a wide smile from taking over her face when he turned around with a shy little wave. 

She returned the wave as she watched him disappear inside, sighing softly in contentment.


End file.
